


Day 111

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [111]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 111

Wanda woke with the ghost of a headache. She was in a proper bed and she wondered briefly if she was back in the flophouse and the last few days had been a horrible nightmare. As she looked around she realized she was in the Darktown Clinic but she had no idea how she had gotten there. Panic flooded her when she realized Jansen jr. was not with her.

“Jansen,” she called out. She tried to get up but slipped on to the floor. Anders appeared by her side. He helped to her feet and walked her over to a crib where Jansen jr. was sleeping peacefully.

“What happened?” she asked, scooping up her son and carrying him back to the bed. 

“The guards marched down here to root out a nest of Coterie, you got caught in the middle. I brought you and your son here and tended to-”

“Warden!”

Both Wanda and Anders jumped at the voice. Two templars had marched into the clinic, hands on swords and looking like they wanted to fight. One she recognized as Sir Paxley but the other was a stranger. He looked old and haggard. Anders shone with blue light all over his body he approached them, the crackle of lightning between his fingertips.

“I have settled things with your master,” he bellowed. “You are not welcome here.”

“Easy now magey,” the older templar said. “We’re not here for you.”

“Samson,” Anders growled. “Did you finally pull yourself out of the gutter?”

“For now,” Samson said. “I’m just helping my boy here hunt down some blood mages. As I recall, even you have some standards.”

“You assume I would tell you,” Anders scoffed. The blue light had dimmed somewhat, but the electricity remained at the ready.

“Samson had been telling me some interesting stories about you,” Paxley said, stepping forwards. “Stories of apostates you helped escape the circle. If Meredith knew everything you had been up to she would march down here, sympathetic masses be damned, she might even go after the Champion.” 

Wanda put Jansen jr. back in the crib and took a few steps towards the arguing men. She didn’t know what she could do but if Anders were arrested or worse killed many residents of Darktown would suffer.

Samson placed a hand on Paxley’s shoulder. “Easy there lad,” he said. “We don’t want trouble with the Wardens if we can help it. We have a description of one of the blood mages who has been taking people.”

“The ones who took my husband?” Wanda asked. The men all looked surprised that she was there. The lightning on Anders’s hands stopped and the templars dropped their hands from their swords.

“I suspect as much,” Paxley said. The templars had said that all the ones taken by the mages were dead, and Wanda had given up all hope of seeing her husband again.

“We’ve been trying to cover as much ground as we can,” Samson explained looking to Anders. “But we don’t know Darktown like you do.”

“Wait,” Wanda said, “I have an idea. Anders please watch my son for a moment.”

Within an hour she had assembled all the runners she could find. Greta made some sketches of the apostate woman’s face, based on Porett’s description for them to show people around Darktown and Lowtown. Someone went and found Guardswoman Melindra and she was able to help with the search by providing a list of everyone who had gone missing in the past few weeks.

By nightfall they had made no progress but Wanda was overwhelmed by everyone’s desire to help. They all knew she would never be able to repay them all and helping her would mean many would spend the night hungry. That night Wanda went to sleep with something she hadn't had in a while: hope.


End file.
